One night only
by Yanyce
Summary: Only one night to be. Only one night to dream, only one night that belong to us. "Because Phineas never was the charming prince, and Ferb was always there for her." Ferbella.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: What could happen?

The morning came that rainy day. She was lying in bed, thinking about what to say when her friends ask her "Where in the world were you last night?".

She woke up early, or if you want to get technical, she didn't sleep, thinking about him all night.

Phineas. Her lovely, intelligent, and sweet Phineas. What would he say? What would he do? When he found out that she left that party with Ferb, that she came home at six in the morning, that she enjoyed every second that she spent with his brother, and, worst of all, that she didn't regret anything. He might hate her.

She couldn't help it. She hadn't even wanted to go that stupid party. But she was Isabella. The perfect, beautiful, and envied Isabella. She was the cheerleading team's captain, so she had a reputation to keep up.

But she was bored and then, Ferb came. Isabella hadn't seen him since he came back from England. He had changed.

Oh boy, had he changed! Ferb never was the "athletic type" but basketball and soccer did help him, and now he had some muscles and was incredibly tall.

That, three earrings, and a curved smile was all he needed to make Isabella fall for his charm.

"May I take you somewhere?" He asked. Isabella felt that she was falling. His voice was soft, deep, and British. She felt some doubt. No place on Earth would make her want to leave Phineas, but the truth was that if she spent five minutes more there she would die.

"Maybe." She said, and later she realized that she had said it with a soft and low voice that she only used to flirt. Guiltily, she searched for Phineas in the crowd only to find him with his tongue deep in the mouth of a green-eyed blonde.

She wanted to cry. It wasn't fair. She had spent almost nine years waiting for Phineas, and a girl coming from nowhere was kissing him the way she wanted to! "Life must have a great sense of humor." she thought, when she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

It was Ferb. He was there. He was always there. When they were children, when Phineas didn't get it, when she got so frustrated that she never wanted to see him again, Ferb was there. With her. Waiting for something that she didn't have, that she couldn't give him.

"Why?" she said, crying and he touched her lips.

"May I take you somewhere?" he repeated and this time, she said yes. They walked into the night, coming along crossing feelings. Isabella wanted to go away, as far as her mind could take her. Ferb wanted that moment to never end.

* * *

HigherSilver fix my mess. Thanks girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_I: What happened (part I)_

No one said anything. They were only walking, crossing down streets searching for something. He was holding her. She didn't resist. He suddenly stopped and said "Your carriage, My Lady", pointing out a black motorcycle that was hidden in an alley.

She laughed and laughed, and her happiness filled the air. Ferb looked at her once more. Her black and long hair fell into her arms like a veil, and her blue eyes were like two sparks in the middle of that night.

She was charming.

"Are you better?" He asked.

The happiness became pain and she whispered, "Something like that. It's not easy to see the boy you have almost lived a life in love with kissing another girl in front of your face, you know?"

And Ferb didn't respond, 'cause he knew. He had to see almost everyday how the girl he loved was practically dying for his own brother. That was why he left. He couldn't handle how Isabella's eyes became brighter every time she saw Phineas, every time she said his name, every time she listened to his voice...he just couldn't handle it. So he asked (he begged) his father to let him go to England with his grandpa.

He only said that he missed his homeland and thank God, his father believed him and two days later, he was in the UK.

There were an uncomfortable silence for a while and then Isabella spoke.

"So...where are we going, my sweet gentleman?"

"For an ice cream." he said and she looked at him like how you would look at a crazy person in the middle of the street.

"Ferb, it's 11:39 pm, no one is open now."

"There is a place."

"No, there isn't."

"Do you wanna bet?" he said, with a seductive glow in his eyes. "No" said the voice into her head.

"Yes." she found herself saying. She went up to the motorcycle and let herself feel the wind against her face.

"If you win, I'll be your personal scientist..."

"And what if you win?"

"Then you'll owe me a kiss." he said and Isabella stayed there, looking at nothing.

"Here we are."

Isabella looked up. It was an small place, white and red, with paintings of kids and candies everywhere.

"Open 24/7" It said on a neon sign. She swallowed. She should kiss Ferb. He looked at her eyes and bowed slowly. She closed her eyes waiting for his lips when she felt a soft touch on her hands.

Ferb smiled. He just kissed her hand. Isabella became red as a tomato and turned to a yell.

"Honey, come see, it's Ferb and his girlfriend!"

She saw Ferb smile and then he said "Isabella, these are my grandparents."

Suddenly, next the old woman with a blue dress appeared a old man with a mustache.

"Ferb, boy, you are so tall that I think you can't get through the doorway."

"Hello Grandpa, it's nice to see you too."

"And who's that sweetie next to you?" The old man said with a wink to Ferb.

"She's Isabella, a friend."

And the old man laughed. "Kid, I've seen this look in too many faces to believe that story about being 'friends'. Believe me, you like her and she likes you too." he said and for some reason, Isabella didn't deny it.

* * *

that's all. Thanks my Beta and comment.


End file.
